Takaramono
by Chrome83
Summary: Il y avait en ce monde trois personnes auxquelles Hinata Shōyō tenait plus que tout, et sans lesquelles il était incapable d'imaginer sa vie. [OS tout mignon pour l'anniversaire du meilleur des feinteurs]


**Titre : Takaramono [trésor] (le titre a pas vraiment de rapport, mais j'écoutais Takaramono de Fujita Maiko en écrivant donc voilà...)**

 **Genres : Romance, famille, niaiserie (est-ce un genre ?)**

 **Rating : K**

 **Pairing : KageHina**

 **Warning : Boy's love et histoire niaise en perspective mes chers amis !**

 **Disclamer : Haikyuu et ses personnages appartiennent à Haruichi Furudate-sensei (même si j'aimerais bien qu'ils soient à moi èé)**

 **Note de l'auteure : Bonjour, bonsoir à tous !**

 **Aujourd'hui, comme vous le savez sans aucun doute, est un jour très important, puisque aujourd'hui, c'est l'anniversaire de notre petit soleil préféré : Hinata Shōyō ! Du coup, pour l'occasion, voilà un petit one-shot choupi tout plein entre deux épreuves du bac !**

 **J'espère que ça vous plaira ! Bonne lecture~**

 **PS : Je demande pardon en avance s'il reste des fautes de frappe, d'orthographe ou de conjugaison, j'ai eu trop la flemme de me relire pour l'instant.**

* * *

 **Takaramono**

Il y avait en ce monde trois personnes auxquelles Hinata Shōyō tenait plus que tout, et sans lesquelles il était incapable d'imaginer sa vie.

D'abord, il y avait sa mère, une femme belle et intelligente qu'il admirait pour sa force de caractère et son courage d'avoir élevé seule ses deux enfants. Son père n'avait jamais été très présent. Il voyageait beaucoup pour son travail et ses séjours chez eux étaient courts et rares.

Alors il avait un grand respect pour sa génitrice, et il faisait toujours ce qu'il pouvait pour l'assister du mieux qu'il pouvait à la maison, malgré qu'il était déjà bien occupé entre le lycée et le volley.

« Pendant mon absence, c'est toi l'homme de la maison Shōyō. Prend bien soin de ta mère et de ta soeur, d'accord ? »

Il avait toujours prit ces mots que son père lui avait dits peu après la naissance de Natsu très au sérieux, et faisait de son mieux pour en être digne.

Ensuite, il y avait justement Natsu, sa petite soeur. Ils s'entendaient merveilleusement bien et avaient tous les deux une relation très fusionnelle. La petite fille l'avait toujours prit pour modèle dans la vie, et elle l'admirait profondément. En réalité, ils étaient si proches tous les deux que parfois, leur mère plaisantait gentiment là-dessus, se plaignant d'être jalouse que Natsu s'en remette souvent plus à son grand frère qu'à elle.

Quand il avait apprit qu'il allait avoir une petite soeur, le volleyeur avait été tout excité et avait tenu à participer à toutes les étapes de la préparation à l'accueil du nourrisson à venir. Il avait aidé à peindre la chambre, avait choisit des jouets et des vêtements dans les magasins. Il calait souvent sa tête contre le ventre rond de sa mère pour parler au bébé, lui racontant mille histoires, et alors que la grossesse touchait à son terme, il n'avait jamais de cesse de demander encore et encore quand est-ce que sa soeur allait naître, trop impatient.

Lorsque le second petit bout de soleil de la famille avait finalement vu le jour, il avait vraiment été fou de joie. Quand il l'avait regardée pour la première fois, ses yeux avaient pétillé plus que jamais, et quand elle lui avait sourit pour la première fois, il en avait presque pleuré de bonheur.

Dès lors, ils avaient grandi ensemble, partageant chaque étape de la vie et tissant au fil des années des liens indestructibles. Des liens fraternels. Les plus forts qui soient. C'était lui qui lui avait apprit à faire du vélo, c'était auprès de lui qu'elle venait se réfugier quand, au beau milieu de la nuit, un cauchemar la réveillait. Car elle savait que son grand frère était le plus fort, et qu'il lui avait promit de ne jamais laisser aucun monstre lui faire du mal.

Enfin, la troisième personne dont Hinata Shōyō ne pouvait imaginer se passer était son équipier de volleyball et son petit ami : Kageyama Tobio.

Si, lorsqu'ils s'étaient rencontrés, on lui avait dit qu'un jour leur relation évoluerait dans ce sent, il ne l'aurait pas cru, et il aurait sûrement ri à en pleurer. Cependant aujourd'hui, il se disait que peut-être ils avaient été faits pour être ensemble. C'était terriblement niais comme raisonnement, mais avec un peu d'introspection, il se rendait bien compte de leur complémentarité.

Depuis qu'il jouaient ensemble au volley, ils s'étaient toujours mutuellement poussés vers le haut, ils avaient évolué ensemble et à eux deux, ils avaient accompli des miracles.

Le roi tyrannique et solitaire avait apprit avec lui -et toute l'équipe- à s'ouvrir aux autres, à ne plus jouer seul, et à faire confiance. Et Hinata, lui, était parvenu à voir au-delà du mur qui s'était toujours dressé sur son chemin grâce à lui.

Chacun rendait l'autre plus fort. Chacun rendait l'autre plus grand. Chacun rendait l'autre heureux, et chacun complétait l'autre. Et derrière les chamailleries et les petites prises de tête, chacun portait à l'autre un amour immense.

Oui, peu importe comment on y regardait, Hinata n'arrivait pas à concevoir une vie dans laquelle il ne pourrait plus être avec ces trois personnes qui faisaient son plus grand bonheur -avec le volley mais ça, ce n'est pas une personne.

« Tadaima ! » Le rouquin referma la porte derrière lui et fit quelques pas dans l'entrée. Il retira négligemment ses chaaussures en soupirant de soulagement de retrouver la fraîcheur de la maison après avoir enduré la chaleur étouffante de l'extérieur.

Sa mère l'avait envoyé faire quelques courses de dernière minute pour le dîner en ce dimanche soir étouffant auquel l'approchée de la nuit n'avait en rien atténué la température estivale.

Ne recevant aucune réponse, le garçon fronça les sourcils. Il n'y avait pas un bruit, ce qui l'intrigua. Sa mère et sa soeur ne pouvaient tout de même pas être sorties... Pour aller où, à cette heure ? Le sachet plastique du konbini à la main, il pénétra dans la cuisine qu'il trouva vide. Il déposa le sac sur le plan de travail à coté de l'évier.

« Oka-chan ? Appela-t-il en faisant un tour sur lui-même, Natsu ? »

La maison avait vraiment l'air vide. Il vérifia distraitement son portable en revenant dans le couloir. Pourtant, sa mère ne l'avait pas appelé pour le prévenir qu'elle sortirait...

Il envisagea d'aller vérifier le salon. Peut-être qu'elle s'y était endormie avec sa soeur devant la télévision en l'attendant ? Il ouvrit la porte coulissante de la pièce à vivre et à cet instant même, sans qu'il ne comprenne vraiment ce qui lui arrivait tout à coup, il fut accueillit par un grand « Bon anniversaire ! » accompagné des « pof » caractéristiques des cônes à serpentins qu'on faisait éclater. Il se retrouva vite des confettis et des rubans de papier coloré plein les cheveux alors qu'il restait immobile une seconde, les yeux grands ouverts de surprise, en attendant que les informations montent au cerveau.

La pièce avait été décorée avec des guirlandes et quelques ballons, sur la table basse qui trônait au centre reposaient le repas, des boissons, et un gâteau qui semblait délicieux, et il devinait les silhouettes de paquets cadeaux dépasser de derrière le canapé.

Après avoir balayé la salle du regard, les yeux du rouquin se posèrent sur le large sourire de sa petite soeur, celui doux et enjoué de sa mère, et celui plus léger, presque un peu timide, de son petit ami qui étaient tous les trois affublés de ces ridicules petits chapeaux pointus en carton recouverts de motifs grotesques et de couleurs criardes.

Et alors les informations se regroupèrent et tiltèrent dans son esprit. Ils l'avaient envoyé faire ces achats pour lui préparer une fête d'anniversaire surprise.

Ses lèvres s'étirèrent vers le haut, ses yeux s'allumèrent d'un vif éclat et tout son coeur s'emplit d'un bonheur si grand qu'il menaçait de débordait. Mais il ne dit rien, la gorge nouée par l'émotion qui le submergeait. Il y croyait à peine.

Les trois personnes qu'il aimait le plus au monde, celles sans lesquelles il ne pouvait imaginer vivre, celles qui comptaient plus que tout pour lui s'étaient réunies en ce 21 juin pour lui organiser une fête d'anniversaire. Et juste ça suffisait à le rendre plus heureux que jamais.

« Eh bien alors Shōyō, tu as perdu ta langue ? S'amusa sa mère, une main cachant élégamment sa bouche.

\- Réagis un peu, crétin d'Hinata, Lança à son tour Kageyama face à l'inaction du feinteur.

\- Viens onii-chan ! J'ai faime, je veux goûter au gâteau ! S'exclama sa petite soeur.

\- Natsu, il faut dîner avant, Lui rappela sa mère, Tu ne vas pas manger que du sucre !

\- Mais il a l'air teeeellement bon ! »

La petite rouquine vint vers son grand frère en sautillant, elle lui prit la main et l'attira jusqu'à la table avec les autres. Il s'assit avec eux, à coté du passeur de Karasuno et, après avoir balayé grossièrement les confettis des mèches rousses, sa mère lui accrocha un chapeau sur crâne à lui aussi, ce qui fit rire Natsu car cela lui écrasait les cheveux plutôt bizarrement.

La cadette avait décidé qu'ils commenceraient par le dessert, alors Kageyama s'occupa d'allumer les deux bougies en forme de 1 et de 7 -car enfoncer 17 bougies sur la pâtisserie aurait été difficile-, et les petites flammes dansante brillèrent dans les yeux de Shōyō qui les regardaient avec émerveillement.

Natsu se pencha vers lui pour murmurer à son oreille : « C'est Tobio-nii qui a aidé Oka-chan à faire le gâteau tu sais ! »

Avec un rictus mi-amusé et mi-attendrit, le maillot 10 glissa un regard vers le noiraud qui détournait les yeux, les lèvres pincées et rougissant d'embarras. Hinata gloussa.

« Est-ce que je ne risque pas d'avoir une intoxication alimentaire alors ?, Demanda-t-il en pouffant pour taquiner son partenaire de volley.

\- Hinata, sale- ! »

Il ne termina pas, car la mère du rouquin était présente et les observaient se chamailler avec amusement. Cependant, il gratifia bien comme il faut le feinteur d'un regard assassin, recevant en retour une moue moqueuse et une langue tirée avec provocation. Peu importe, il lui ferait payer plus tard.

« Tch ! Souffle tes bougies plutôt que de me chercher, crétin.. !

\- Et n'oublie pas de faire un voeux ! Rappela Natsu avec enthousiasme. »

Shōyō hocha la tête et il se pencha au dessus du gâteau d'anniversaire. Il réfléchit une seconde au voeux qu'il pourrait faire, mais il pensa que tout ce qu'il souhaitait, il n'avait déjà. Une mère aimante, une soeur adorable, un petit copain formidable, il pouvait jouer au volley tous les jours avec la meilleure équipe qui soit... Oui, décidement, il trouvait sa vie déjà merveilleuse. Alors il ferma les yeux et souhaita simplement que ce bonheur dans lequel il était bercé ne prenne jamais fin. Et il demanda aussi à gagner les Jeux Olympiques au passage.

Prenant une grande inspiration, il souffla et les deux flammes disparurent, laissant place à de fines volutes de fumée qui s'évaporèrent rapidement dans l'air. Natsu applaudit avec vigueur, suivie de sa mère et de Tobio. Il les regarda tous les trois tour à tour en souriant quand ils lui souhaitèrent encore bon anniversaire.

« Merci beaucoup, Souffla-t-il, la voix de nouveau enrouée par l'émotion.

\- Donnons lui ses cadeaux ! Proposa sa soeur

\- Natsu, tu as voulu qu'on mange le gâteau d'abord alors on mange le gâteau. On verra les cadeaux ensuite, Répliqua l'adulte en découpant la pâtisserie.

\- S'il te plaît, oka-chaaaaan !

\- J'ai dis non. »

Pendant que les deux filles bataillaient pour avoir le dernier mot (car Natsu était du genre têtue), Hinata profita de ne plus être le centre d'attention pour prendre la main de Kageyama. Il savait qu'il n'aimait pas trop les démonstrations d'affection publiques, mais ça allait, puisqu'on ne les regardaient plus. Leurs regards se croisèrent.

« Merci pour la fête ! S'exclama le rouquin, un sourire si rayonnant à l'appui que l'autre en rougit avec force.

\- D-de rien... c'était surtout l'idée... de ta mère..., Dit-il à demi-voix, gêné. »

Shōyō rit et il approcha son visage du sien jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient tout proches. Mais il ne l'embrassa pas comme le noiraud l'appréhendait alors qu'ils étaient devant sa famille. Il se contenta de frotter affectueusement son nez contre le sien, lui envoyant des frissons dans tout le corps, et il serra plus fort sa main dans la sienne.

« Mais tu es venu. Et c'est le plus important ! »

Le Roi rougit davantage et il détourna vaguement les yeux en se frottant l'arrière de la tête.

« Hm, si... si tu l'dis... »

Il retourna ensuite les yeux vers le rayon de soleil de sa vie et il sourit doucement en lui envoyant une petite pichnette sur le milieu du front.

« Bon anniversaire, Shōyō... »

Hinata couina d'abord de surprise en se frottant le front, mais rapidement, un large sourire étira encore ses lèvres et ses joues rosirent légèrement à l'entente de son prénom.

« Merci, Tobio ! »

En ce 21 juin, Hinata Shōyō était plus heureux qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Parce qu'il n'aurait pas pu rêver plus bel anniversaire qu'un anniversaire passé en compagnie des trois personnes qui comptaient le plus dans sa vie.

* * *

 **Et voilà ! J'espère que vous avez aimé ! N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis dans les reviews, ça n'a jamais tué personne (enfin je crois...) et ça fait toujours plaisir !**

 **Sinon, à part ça, je suppose que je ne suis pas la seule à avoir ce Headcanon où Hinata est genre... LE MEILLEUR GRAND FRERE DU MONDE, pas vrai ? x) Encore bon anniversaire à ce petit ange ! \o/**

 **Breeef ! Ce one-shot a été presque intégralement écrit sur portable parce que j'avais pas de PC ce week-end, et ça a été une grande torture pour moi. Mais je suis vraiment contente du résultat, alors ça en vallait la peine ! ^^**

 **Sur ce, je vous dis à bientôt, et bonne chance à ceux qui passent le bac pour les épreuves qui restent ! (perso, j'ai encore les sciences et l'oral de français...)**


End file.
